


Growing pains

by TheLonelyMan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyMan/pseuds/TheLonelyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a bit of a late bloomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Stiles has always had weird feelings for his dad, but he only starts to understand them when he’s fourteen and finally going through puberty. He’s slumped on the couch in his boxers, his dad’s hands firm where they knead at his thigh, rubbing analgesic cream into his skin to soothe the ache of growing. He’s staring, has been for minutes, can’t take his eyes off the splay of his dad’s fingers, the way his fingertips keep brushing the edge of his thin underwear.

He can feel his cheeks getting hot, a tightness in his gut. He twitches his toes where they rest on his dad’s knee, wiggles to try and relieve the new ache around his hips. The Sheriff glances up at him, quirks one eyebrow in the way that always makes Stiles giggle before turning back to his task, strong hands rubbing up and down from the bend of Stiles’ knee to the folded over edge of his boxers. Stiles wiggles again, forcing his dad to grab at his hips to still him.

The pressure of his fingers pulls the front of his boxers tight and Stiles whines, cheeks reddening further because he’s a guy, okay, he’s heard enough about sudden boners from older guys around town. He also knows that boners and parents don’t go together and he feels shame start to curl through his chest even as his hips twitch against his dad’s hold, the thin cotton covering him already wet.

Stiles clenches his eyes shut tight because he thinks he might cry if he leaves them open and turns his head away, hands pushing down to grip the sides of the cushion with all the strength he can muster. His dad gives a soft sound, his hold on Stiles’ hips loosening, hands drifting down some to knead comfortingly at his upper thighs. The feeling of a calloused thumb pressing down on the wet patch to rub at his dick tears a rough sob from his throat.

His legs fall open and he turns his head back around, moans shakily as his dad’s thumb drags back and forth and jerk’s his hips up. He’s a mess, cheeks blotchy red, tears in his eyes, lips wet from licking them anxiously.

The Sheriff starts to pull away and Stiles panics, grabs at his arm desperately, a soft cry escaping him. His dad just shushes him, presses him back into the couch easily with one big hand on his chest. He stands, stretches out his aching joints with a pleased groan and starts unbuckling his belt. Stiles shivers, shoving one hand between his clenched thighs as he watches his dad push his uniform slacks down to his knees, badge clattering to the floor.

Hid dad kneels again, wraps his fingers around Stiles’ ankles to spread his legs apart and pull him closer to the edge of the couch. He pulls his dick out the front of his briefs, rubs the head over the swell of Stiles’ erection for a few seconds before he moves to tug the boy’s boxers down, revealing his swollen little cock. Stiles’ legs start to shake as the Sheriff touches him, thumb playfully rubbing his foreskin back and forth over the tip of his cock.

He’s staring again, this time at the jut of his dad’s dick, red and shiny at the tip like his is all over and he whines, grabs at his dad’s hand with both of his and ruts up against it, breaths coming short and quick. Little moans start to spill out of his mouth as he thrusts as hard and fast as he can and he feels so hot, like his whole body is on fire.

When Stiles comes it feels like his heart stops and the only reason he knows he’s still alive is because his dad is murmuring to him, fingers dragging over his belly and through the come that paints it lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good at writing porn so i'm sorry that this sucks
> 
> also if you regocnize my writing please for the love of god don't say anything this is on a separate account for a reason


End file.
